Agricultural vehicles such as self-propelled sprayers have undersides that must be shielded to protect the vehicle from wear and damage by the plants and to protect the plants contacting the vehicle, particularly when the vehicle moves through tall crops. Currently available under-frame shielding typically utilizes stationary sheet metal which cannot flex to allow axle movements in floating axle or pivoting axle suspension systems. With movement of the axle, the distance between the axle and fixed locations on the under-frame will vary so that stationary arrangements are ineffective. Various shielding configurations have been proposed, such as shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,292; 5,850,727; and 7,025,168. Such shields are not entirely satisfactory for providing a continuous barrier between the plants and the vehicle that does not harm the crop while adequately protecting the vehicle when operating in either the forward or reverse direction. In addition, many previously available shielding arrangements fail to provide adequate access to the lower portion of the vehicle during inspection and maintenance.
More recently, a new floating axle suspension system which eliminates expensive chrome spindles is described in commonly assigned and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/045,107, filed 10 Mar. 2008, entitled SUSPENDED AXLE FOR SPRAYER. Pairs of bars extend generally in the fore-and-aft direction from each axle and support the axle for vertical movement relative to the frame. A shield is required that provides protection adjacent the axle support bars and still accommodates the axle and bar movement.